A battery can include a battery pack that has multiple battery cells. Battery cells can experience a kind of thermal event—called thermal runaway—under abnormal conditions. Thermal runaway of a battery cell refers to a condition in which the battery cell produces heat faster than it can be dissipated, resulting in an increase in temperature that increases the rate of heat generation.